Family Moments
by Ricordi
Summary: Different moments and situations revolving around the Tenipuri family. "It's not just your average family". Features other families as well. Second Moment: Sadaharu's Plots
1. Moment 1: The Age old Kikumaru

_**Family Moments **by Tsubameminoru  
**Word Count:** 2,142_

A few starter notes:

I used their genders as the Tenipuri Family here. So don't blame me for any genderbending. Except for Yukimura's case. That I am responsible.

"Ponta" - Normal Speech  
_'Ponta' - thought_

_**Disclaimer:** (I bet you're tired of reading these, but I have to) Tennis no Oujisama is, was, and never will be mine even if I wished. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi. _

**First Moment: The Age-old Kikumaru**

It was just one of those typical days Ryoma had found very boring. Like now, all he can do was just flop down the couch in the living room, while drinking a can of grape Ponta. He made a mutter of 'mada mada dane' once every five minutes. Oh how little Ryoma was bored. He glanced to his left, then to his right. There was no sight of Momoko anywhere. He was downright bored, so out of sheer boredom, Ryoma rose from the couch, stood up and roamed the house in search of his sister, or in other words, his only playmate in the house.

Ryoma passed through the many rooms of the house. His mother was lulling little Kaoru-chan in the mat. Sadaharu was locked in a very secluded place (a.k.a. broom closet) formulating ideas for his new juices. Ojii-san was in the garden as usual, nothing much there, except for a few utterances of 'aishiteru Marilyn…hateshinai.', 'Saaa', and sounds of breaking pottery and moving clotheslines; a choke, a feel of evil aura coming nearby, followed by 'Tezukaaaa Zooonnneeee', golden light, and finally, 'fifty laps around town for choking me and breaking _dear_ Marilyn's vase!'. 'Must be Obaa-san', Ryoma thought. Out of all these, there was no sign of Momoko. So he continued his trek to his grandparents' room.

Inside, it was quite warm and traditional, just as how ojii-san wanted it. To the right there are several shelves containing old books, journals, photo albums, a small pot of cactus, and a picture of his grandparents taken during their early ages, namely thirty years ago. The picture was worn out and color faded. But what's most disturbing about the picture is that what obaa-san was cradling in her arms is a cat. Not just any other stray cat, it was their family pet, Kikumaru, brandishing the same body size as it was at present.

"K-Kikumaru-neko?!…." Just as Ryoma was going to finish, his sister's voice rang throughout the entire household.

"Tadaima!!"

"Okaerinasai, Momoko. Come now, we are just about to go to Kawamura Sushi", he can hear his mother call everyone. "Ryoma! Come down now!". Ryoma was very intrigued about Kikumaru's age that he didn't pay any attention about their family night out. It was a tradition. And he's intent on breaking it. He was so absorbed in finding out this mystery that he even made an excuse not to tag along.

"I can't come. I…I…..My stomach hurts!"

"Then have some of my latest health-enhancing juice Ryoma, you'll be better in no time." Great, that's one of the reasons how Ryoma made up the excuse.

"I'll be fine. '_I can take care of myself, I'm eight_.'"(a)

"Ii data…"

"Are you sure Ryoma?! I can stay…but then who'll take care of Momoko and Kaoru-chan? Then there's the case of Okaa-san and Otou-san. What if havoc ensues? My oh my…Then there's also the restaurant bill, who'll pay if I stay? But turning back to Ryoma…" Shuuko was already in a stage of overpanicking when Obaa-san saved poor Shuuko. "It's okay Ryoma, we'll head on out. We can bring take-outs. Be a good little boy, _okay_.?" '_The voice came from our room. I think it's about Kikumaru. Saa…we'll leave him be. I want to torture his little mind after all.' _Then Ryoma can feel his grandmother smiling. Shivers ran all over him as he said, "Yes, yes I will."

"Take care, okay?"

"Yeah okaa-san."

"Yudan sezu ni ikuo." And then, the door closed, signaling the family sans Ryoma leaving.

…At least there were take-outs. He won't have to wage war with his sister on sushi. Content, he went over to the shelf closer and tried to reach the picture. To the right of the picture, there was an journal entitled, 'Kikumaru Eiji no Hibi'(b). Ryoma grabbed both the picture and journal then sat down on the floor. He placed the picture in front of him and stared. One thing came into mind: How old really is their family cat?

There's only one way to find out. Even though it's called 'Invasion of Privacy', this way is better not to mention safer, given that fate dropped an evil sadist as his obaa-san, than asking his grandparents himself. Besides, he has all the time in the world, it is 'Friday Family Food Fest (F4)', Ryoma will have no trouble staying late at all. So he flipped open the journal and turned the blank page over to reveal a picture the same as the one in the frame. Below is the title and on the bottom right corner, 'written by Syuu'. Golden eyes widened and his cap fell at the first few passages his grandmother wrote on the first page:

_February 29, yearXXXX_

_Today is my fifth birthday. It's quite rare though. Happens once every four years, so in normal year, I'm twenty. I received a LOT of presents today. Yumiko-nee gave me a set of predictions, mostly about stuff one might not want to know..heehee.. Yuuta gave me a scrapbooking set, with a note too: 'Aniki, please use this to keep your memories and pictures, and please don't kill Mitsuri-senpai!(c)' Honestly, who is this Mitsuri? You better not have any affairs Yuuta. Saeki gave me some of the wasabi his mom makes back at Chiba. Boy do I love that stuff! Yukimura can't come since she's in the hospital. But she gave her greetings plus a really cute round cactus and I appreciated that. Taka-san treated me and Mitsu out on a sushi date…with no one else around._

_But what I like the most was Mitsu's present. He said that I need something else other than cacti to keep me company when he'll be away. So he gave me a pink bundle of energy by the name of Kikumaru Eiji the cat. Eiji's just soo adorable. Mitsu has good taste, and quite romantic. The PINK fur says it all. And Eiji (I'll call him that from now on here) surely is a good and obedient cat. I like his spunkiness very much. It was like love at first sight, but I still love Mitsu the most! I think me and Eiji are gonna be the best of friends a human and a cat can ever be! And as a reward for Mitsu…that's another story for another journal._

_-Syuu_

* * *

Ryoma can feel his little eyes twitch. "O-ojii-san…Romantic?. Che, mada mada dane". He flipped to a random page now.

* * *

_July13, yearXXXX_

_It's Friday the thirteenth. Oh my. People say a lot of superstitions about this day, specially the black cat one. Good thing Eiji's a pink cat. Well, the only bad luck I believe is about that Mitsuri being anywhere near Yuuta. Speaking of Eiji, when I woke up today, I noticed he wasn't around the house. I asked everyone, even Mitsu and Yuuta. Taka-san said that he saw my cat somewhere on a vacant lot fighting another cat. I rushed to the place and made it on time to see poor Eiji covered in scratches and further away, there was another cat, maroon-colored. Maroon-like, it's Gakuto. There was only one family that can own that kind of cat. Atobe. Said cat ran away back to the direction of his master's house. I rushed to pick Eiji up and carried him all the way back to the house where Mitsu was expecting me. There I treated all of Eiji's wounds by myself, got him cleaned up and fed him dinner. Of course I have to be a responsible mother to those I care for. And I have a new enemy. Mukahi Gakuto._

_-Syuu_

* * *

"So that's why Monkey King always demands about his missing cat on our doorstep". Another random page.

* * *

_April30, yearXXXX _

_After a few years, we have a daughter! Though she will look older than me in the future, or so as Yumiko-nee says. Her predictions are as flawless as ever. Her prediction that Yukimura will ask me for advice on marrying Sanada was correct! She even included that on that same day, Mitsu will propose to me! See? Even time and old age cannot tarnish her special ability. We named our daughter Shuuko…for fun. I think Eiji likes it as well. He snuck inside the hospital when no one's looking and appeared before me after the delivery. I have to admit that his acrobatic abilities as a cat are starting to impress me more. Mitsu even has benefits from Eiji. Now as I coo my dear Shuuko good night, Eiji bounced his way into my lap and curled himself in there. Now I have more the people to take care of._

_And I'm writing in the hospital._

_-Syuu_

* * *

And all the other entries were like that, page per page. On their trip to the beach, the Sakura tree where they spend their anniversaries, Eiji's first feline friend, the temple cat, Karupin, Obaa-san's year-long wait for Ojii-san to return from Germany, thus, having Kikumaru and Shuuko around as her only company,Kikumaru's trips to the Atobe residence to cause mischief, and times with Kaoru-chan. So the last entry was:

_January31, currentyear_

_Ah, It's time to take another yearly family picture, with Niou-san as the photographer, since I can't take them myself. Such a heartbreaker. Everyone was preparing themselves. What? I did not say that everyone wasn't vain. Okay maybe If I did but not THIS vain. Maa…Sadaharu's taking too long to tilt his glasses to create a 'best look'. I thought that I should shove him into the garden. Scratch that, he already left the bathroom. I stepped inside a little to find out that there was a big 'mada mada dane Momoko, Kaoru-chan' scribbled on the tiles, with crayons. I was surprised a little when I hear Shuuko come in. I stepped out, giving way. Maa…oh how my dear daughter will explode at this sight. And of course, she did, sending bottles of shampoo and soap past me towards Sadaharu, thus knocking him out. Now I had doubled the fun today. I was the one who wrote it…I hope no one finds out, unless someone's reading this, that means you, Mitsu and whoever else out there. Anyway, after a good prank refresher, everyone was all set. The family was wearing their kimonos and hakamas, gender respectively. Eiji hada blue ribbon tied to its neck. When everybody was all set, the camera flashed and another picture was taken. And I can't help but think that out of all the pictures, Eiji's already more than thirty years old. Maa, can't imagine that he can live that long. And the film I spent. He grew up with me,. With Mitsu, with the family, and everyone else. But then, all of his moments shared by everyone in the family will never be wasted. Ever._

_-Syuu_

* * *

'_So much for a trip down memory lane, Obaa-san was the culprit for that crayon incident! Okaa-san made me clean that up and Ojii-san made me run a dozen laps around the house for messing the bathroom and delaying his bath time in the process, which earned me another dozen laps. Obaa-san will pay for this, one way or another.'_ Ryoma pounded the thought into his head. He glanced up at the clock noting that it is already eight-thirty-six in the evening. He'd better put away the stuff and pretend he had been a good boy and get to eat take-out sushi. So he flopped down back to the sofa and waited for his family members while saying 'mada mada dane, minna' once every three minutes without fail. Now his thoughts are swarming with take-out sushi and no Momoko to steal it. And the excuse.

Wait.

The excuse.

He said that his stomach hurt! Then there was no sense in buying take-out if it will only worsen his 'condition'.

Damn. Ryoma cursed in his head, even if he was young. He had let his guard down! He could only tilt his cap lower than his normal level in shame.

The next time he gets interested about something, he has to think of a better excuse not to come with the family on such nights. Learning from this, he settled himself on the bed and prepared a sign that says, 'Monkey King, your cat's in the trash bin' in case that Atobe would come charging to the house looking for Gakuto again.

* * *

A/N: (a) I think that their ages were said in "_The Zany Tenipuri Family", _I think this is his age, with Momoko being six.  
(b) It means _"The Days of Kikumaru Eiji"  
_ (c) Since that Fuji's the one writing, he's messing up Mizuki's name even when writing.

_How did I fare on my first fic? I will gladly accept your comments! Even flames if you think the characters are OOC._

* * *


	2. Moment 2A: Sadaharu's Plots

**_Family Moments Chapter 2A (Edited Version)_** by Tsubameminoru  
_**Word Count**_: 1959

A/N: I decided to make a multipart moment here, expect more of those than oneshots from me in the near future. And I have inserted another family here, and it's little Akaya's family! And watch out for some genderbending on some of the family members

Thank You brightandsunny; shinrin13, and Neerod for the reviews!

"Ponta" - Normal speech  
**(**"Ponta"**)** - phone conversations, in the case of the person speaking at the other end of the line

Thanks a lot speadee for pointing out Momoko's age

* * *

**Second Moment A: Sadaharu's Plots**

Thursday. A very fine day it seems to be. The ginkgo trees are filled with golden leaves. The sky is blue, calling forth a calm and lazy day. The air is very peaceful, perfect for a morning stroll. Yes, everything was going on normally and quietly. Well, not quite. For a certain family living down the lane…

"SADA-HARU!!"

And it can come only from one mad, real mad, the kind of mad that can make their cat hair-free, and angry Shuuko.

"This is the fifth time you came home late! And what's this? You reek of alcohol!" The couple was at the living room, with their three kids hiding behind the sofa for any incoming projectiles that may be launched anytime, assuming that they are behind their father, who, was the most likely and only target. Speaking of targets and hiding places, the certain 'target' had his own 'hiding place', behind his ever-trusted green notebook full of who-knows-what, mostly notes. And Sadaharu was mumbling about some eighty-five percent chance of whatever his wife will throw at him to miss. "I-I…"

Well, the fifteen percent thinks otherwise.

And then flew a number of cushions, then chairs, glassware, picture frames, anything _throwable_ to Shuuko's eyes. Sadaharu managed to evade the first throws but the brittle and fragile ones were most formidable. He had to catch the glassware, _antique glassware_, and placed them to safety. No one would want a living room full of glass shards now, do they? When the 'period of rage' was over, several cushions were scattered, some chairs broken, at least the kids are not hurt. A panting Shuuko said, "Sadaharu! As punishment, you are to pick up the kids after school, one month, no buts!" Then an Obey-me-or-else-there-shall-be-drastic-actions-taken glow surrounded Shuuko. It was emanating quite larger than those from previous encounters. So poor Sadaharu had to give up to a low bow and a 'Yes d-dear', before helping his wife, clean up the mess.

* * *

Later that night, the entire family was asleep. Well, sans Sadaharu. Said man was now currently making a phone call. He dialed the phone number quickly. After a few moments, he was tapping his fingers on a table out of impatience. " Hmm…strange, he does not usually answer calls this long…Ii data… but then, considering that it is late at night, chances of him answering are low, in contrast to the family members to pick up… Ii data… Ah, he picked up."

At the other end of the line, **(**"Moshi moshi. Sanada Residence, Marui speaking. Who is this?"**)** A very sleepy voice said.

"Aa. Moshi moshi. This is Tezuka Sadaharu. May I speak to Renji please? That is, if he's still awake?"

**(**"Okaaay. I'll go wake Uncle Renji up for you."**)** A yawn came afterwards.

"Thank you Marui-kun." Sadaharu waited at the other end of the line. He can hear a conversation over the receiver.

**(**"Hey Uncle Reeenjiii! Wake uuup!"**)**

**(**"What is it?"**)** Renji's answer was a mixture of exhaustion and annoyance. At the back of Sadaharu's mind, he has confirmed that calling his work buddy at exactly eleven-twenty-six in the night can highly affect his concentrations, and amount of sleep. Because at that exact time, Renji had just laid down on his futon.

**(**"Your friend with the weird freaky glasses that…yaaawwnn… -flects the sunlight called… yawn…"**)** Marui rubbed his eyes as he was standing by his uncle's bedroom door.

**(**"I see. Thank you"**)** Sadaharu can hear Renji getting up from his futon, and lazily approaching the phone. "You can go back to bed now Marui-kun".

**(**"Sadaharu, make this quick, But then I highly doubt that this won't last long."**)** Clearly in Renji's voice, one can detect that he's annoyed that someone, someone that's as inquisitive as him, called before he can sleep.

"Oh but Renji, I intend to keep this talk short. I don't want this recorded".

**(**"You don't trust your own mother about _this_? After all, I believe that the subject for tonight is very delicate."**)**

"I know. Eighty-two percent that Mother will make an attempt. I just wanted to make sure."

**(**"So what brings you to this conversation?"**)**

"Shuuko got mad at me, again." Sadaharu gulped before citing the next batch of words. "And sh-she detected the alcohol."

**(**"Sixty percent probability that she interpreted it as if you were drinking, correct?"**)**

"Hai."

**(**"This is what happens when you try to spike someone's alcohol with your 'juice'. I presume that this is not the real reason for this call?"**)**

"Aa. I want to make sure that you're not regretting about helping me out on '_this_'".

**(**"Of course I don't. What made you think that?"**)**

"For precautionary reasons."

**(**"Sadaharu, you're losing your touch. And besides, our mothers seemed quite giddy about doing _it_. Most certainly yours."**)**

"Correct. Okaa-san should be, after all…"

**(**"I think we should hang up. Let's continue this after work, shall we?"**)**

"I can't."

**(**"I see. So I'll be expecting more of these phone calls, goodbye then. You don't want your wife to wake up realizing that the 'Sadaharu' she's with is just a bag of potatoes."**)**

"Yes, somehow I found another purpose for those other than making juice out of those."

**(**"Ja ne."**)**

"Ja"

Renji hung up and placed the phone back to its cradle. "Sadaharu, a hundred percent that these phone calls will certainly take its toll on our paychecks."

"Was that Sadaharu-kun?" A figure clad in a royal blue kimono approached him.

"K-kaa-san" Renji was startled to see his mother up and walking around the house. "You should be back in bed, you haven't fully recovered yet."

"Oh Renji, you wouldn't expect me to go back to bed after hearing _that _now, would you? And moreover, I can manage, you're here in case I fall off balance", as proof, she walked up to her son closer. "Don't worry. I'm willing to help them out. I want to return a favor." She turned the opposite direction gracefully. "I better go back now, who knows what or _who_ will be cut in half if Genichirou finds out I'm gone for long."

"I'll help you on the way then." Renji offered to his mother as they went to her room.

* * *

Seishun Elementary. Otherwise known as 'Chibi Seigaku'. Not a shabby place to drop your kids for basic education. The place is good, staff and faculty hospitable, and lots of quirky kids who are ever-so friendly. Speaking of kids, there is a particular class, namely class 3-5, where all kinds of kids are. Silent types, bouncy, loud, smart, caring, all of them. Including a very cocky kid named Tezuka Ryoma and a brat carrying the name of Sanada Akaya. Normally, Ryoma's little sister would join him in annoying Akaya whenever possible. But since they're in the middle of a mathematics class, their bout was reduced to throwing paper balls at each other; when the teacher is facing the blackboard of course.

Unfortunately, the class is having a recitation today, so chances of having a paper ball death match are slim.

"Class, recite the multiplication table for the number seven." Their math teacher, Ryuzaki Sumire, announced. "Let's start with Sengoku!"

"H-hai! Seven by one is seven; seven by two is fourteen…" And little Sengoku went on and on "Seven by seven is forty-nine…ooh…Lucky!" until he finished. The rest of math became a haze as Ryoma was slowly getting sleepy. He was yawning per lecture the teachers gave. Why did English have to be that far away in the schedule? He can feel his eyelids heavy and forcing. He can't escape sleep, therefore he succumbed to sleep just as the teacher before English period bid goodbye to the little bunch of kids. All that's left was recess, a dozing Ryoma, and open area for Akaya to pull something off, namely a prank.

Yes, the two were the 'Mischief Deities' for that matter. A few people know how those two can pull off the unimaginable.

_'Must be inherited'_, mused a few of their classmates.

Moving on, oh how Akaya was blessed to be given such an advantageous schedule. He can get to annoy Ryoma at an extended period of time. He was giggling so hard at the multiple thoughts popping in his wee evil mind that he lost track of recess as their English teacher arrived. Sighing, Akaya went back to his seat and began preparing extra pointy paper airplanes to throw at a sleeping Ryoma, without the teacher knowing.

Lunch break and boring classes later, inclusive of paper 'masterpieces'(e.g airplanes, pirate hats, paper balls, loogies) stuck at every student's head, the day ended in a sweep. Ryoma went to the second graders' area of the school to pick Momoko up so they can walk together waiting for their father to show up. As the two were near the school gates, Ryoma can hear voices calling them.

"Oi! Ryoma-kun!" it was Horio. "Want to come with us to watch tennis practice over at the middle school building?" He was waving both of his hands signaling need of attention.

Then there was another voice, just beside Horio, "Momoko-chan! Can you come over to our house later? We're having a tea party! Sakuno-chan will bring pudding!" Tachibana An's voice rang across the school's gate.

Ryoma and Momoko turned around, facing their respective friends, and in sync, they said "No, thanks" to them. Sure, watching Seigaku's tennis is like saying 'welcome to paradise' to Ryoma; and pudding was the next best thing to hamburgersfor Momoko. Ignoring the offers may feel like Armageddon, but they have to follow their mother's instructions if they don't want a **real** Armageddon to occur. Disappointed faces swept through their friends' faces. When they reached the very school gates, Sadaharu is talking to someone over a nearby telephone booth. They only got their father's final words on the conversation.

"I see. Have you asked permission to Sei-san about the "_Tasty's Treat"_?"

"Ah. No, I haven't. I still have enough time. I'll go tell them now, it's the right time."

"Mother has her own methods as it seems. Oh, my kids are here. Goodbye now."

"Ii data."

Sadaharu hung up the telephone, looking down on his two children. "So, shall we go then?"

"Tou-san, who were you talking to just then?" Momoko asked, as any kid would've done.

"It was Renji."

"But what's the rest of his family and Obaa-san have to do with your _friendly_ conversation?" Ryoma snorted mockingly, straight to his own father.

Sadaharu's glasses shone scarily at the sunlight. _'It's the right time' _"I'll tell you all about it when we walk home. But promise that you will not tell anyone about what I'll tell you. Unless I give you a few names that deserve to know about it." His glasses flashed brighter and his smile grew wider. The kids have no choice but to agree on the terms. Sadaharu need not tell what will come if his children disobeyed him.

"So, shall we walk?" he offered his hand for Momoko to hold on.

"Now where should I start….Ah, it will happen in three days time…" Sadaharu started to spill on his own children, relying on his high probability that these two won't tattle on anyone.

* * *

A/N: That was...odd. I hope I haven't made anyone confused. All shall be revealed soon.

What is Sadaharu planning? _"Tasty's Treat"?_ What? You can freely guess on your own what it is! TBC!!

Oh, and to those who've been keeping watch, the second part may take a while for me to post.

R&R, thank you. Flames... I can burn hatemail with those. I'll live.


End file.
